blakes7fandomcom-20200213-history
Time Squad (episode)
|setting = |writer = Terry Nation |script editor = Chris Boucher |designer = Roger Murray-Leach |director = Pennant Roberts |producer = David Maloney |copyright date = 1978 |broadcast date = 23 January 1978 |format = 1 x 50 minute episode |production code = |previous story = Cygnus Alpha |next story = The Web |made prev = Space Fall |made next = The Way Back |publisher = BBC }} 'Time Squad' was the fourth episode of Series A of ''Blake's 7 first broadcast in 1978. This episode introduced Jan Chappell to the series as the telepathic Cally. Synopsis From the VHS release: On their way to attack the Federation communications complex on the planet Saurian Major, Blake answers the distress call of a mysterious projectile, drifting in space, and takes it on board the Liberator. Can his crew simultaneously blow up the Federation's nervous system and face the consequences of returning bodies, frozen in time, to life? Plot After the new crew have got used to handling the ship, Blake has the Liberator set course for Saurian Major, location of a Federation communications complex he intends to destroy. En route, they come across a space capsule adrift. Zen is reluctant to give information about it but eventually admits they can teleport aboard. Blake and Jenna explore the capsule and find three cryogenic pods: The occupant of one has died but the other two remain frozen. They have a limited air supply but Zen refuses to teleport them aboard or bring the capsule aboard the Liberator. Ultimately, Avon, Vila and Gan manage to bring it aboard manually. There, they retrieve the ship's flight coder and begin reviving the aliens. Arriving at Saurian Major, Blake, Avon and Vila teleport down to the surface. Blake aims to make contact with the resistance group there but finds they have all been killed by biological warfare except for Cally, a telepath from the planet Auron, who was immune. After being initially suspicious, she agrees to help Blake's party. The first of the aliens revives and promptly attacks Jenna before connecting the capsule to the Liberator s power supply. Gan goes down to confront them and Jenna follows, managing to kill the alien. Gan admits he has a limiter that prevents him from killing. Jenna tracks down the also-revived second alien and kills him after he is distracted by Gan's arrival. She goes to disconnect the power syphon. Having examined the flight coder, Zen informs Gan that the aliens are Programmed Guardians who will see the Liberator crew as a threat to the race banks aboard the capsule and that there were four guardians onboard. However, Gan collapses before he can inform Jenna. Blake's group make it to the centre of the Saurian Major complex thanks to Vila's skills and Avon sets the reactor to self-destruct. Gan recovers enough to teleport them aboard just before the reactor explodes. Blake finds the last Guardian about to attack Jenna and, in a tussle, causes him to fall against an exposed circuit panel, electrocuting him. Blake orders the capsule jettisoned into space but also offers Cally, who feels she cannot return home because of her failure, a place with his crew. He then orders Zen to set course for Centero. Cast * Roj Blake - Gareth Thomas * Avon - Paul Darrow * Vila - Michael Keating * Jenna - Sally Knyvette * Gan - David Jackson * Cally - Jan Chappell * Zen - Peter Tuddenham * Aliens - Tony Smart, Mark McBride, Frank Henson Crew * Stunt Co-ordinator - Frank Maher * Production Assistant - Pauline Smithson * Production Unit Manager - Sheelagh Rees * Film Cameraman - Ken Willicombe * Film Recordist - Bill Meerkums, John K. Murphy * Film Editor - M.A.C. Adams * Series Videotape Editors - Sam Upton (Uncredited), Malcolm Banthorpe (Uncredited) * Visual Effects Designer - Ian Scoones * Electronic Effects - A.J. Mitchell * Graphics Designer - Bob Blagden * Studio Lighting - Brian Clemett * Studio Sound - Clive Gifford * Special Sound - Richard Yeoman-Clark * Costume Designer - Barbara Lane * Make Up Artist - Marianne Ford * Music By - Dudley Simpson * Series Devised By - Terry Nation Story notes * Zen says that the Liberator is in an Anti-Orbital Posture. * This was the first episode to feature all of the original "seven". Ratings 8.9M Filming locations *Betchworth Quarry, Reigate, Surrey. *Oldbury-on-Severn Power Station, Bristol. Production errors To be added. Continuity *This is the first appearance of Cally. *This is the first episode to mention Gan's limiter. *This is one of only two episodes, the other being Bounty, where Gan's full name is mentioned. On both occasions, it is mentioned by Zen. *Cally states in this episode that her people sent her to Saurian Major. This is contradicted in Children of Auron, where it is said she went to the planet in defiance of their isolationist policy. Quotes Gan: At least we know we can outrun them. Vila: Outrun them? In this, we can outstroll them. Vila: (to Blake) I don't follow you. Avon: Oh, but you do. And that's the problem. Gan: Deaf, dumb and blind, how are they going to catch us? Avon: I'm sure Blake will manage it somehow. Jenna: Getting nervous? Vila: No, I've been nervous all along. Vila: With hands like that and a decent upbringing, he might have made a respectable pickpocket. Avon: Glad to be of help. Jenna: You don't sound too sure about that. Vila: I plan to live forever...or die trying. Home video releases * Edited version as part of compilation video The Beginning in 1985. * Original BBC video release (Volume 2) in 1991. * Fabulous Films video reissue (Volume 2) in January 1998. * DVD release as part of the Series 1 box set on 1 March 2004. External links * Category:Series A episodes